


Like Mother, Like Son

by Anonymous



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Food, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Incest, Slobs, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amy and Gabe are alike
Relationships: Amy Duncan & Gabe Duncan
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	Like Mother, Like Son

An empty house?

On a mother's day off?

An opportunity 

Amy Duncan obviously relished this rare chance to really be herself.

The person that everybody wants to be deep down inside.

A huge slob who sits around in their underwear doing nothing.

The mother of five strips down to her bra and panties before leaving her room.

She struts into the kitchen, swinging her hips back and forth to a song in her head.

Amy moves through the kitchen shaking her butt happily all the way through as she gathered snacks for the day.

"Hey mom"

Started, Amy spins around as she shrieks and sees her son Gabe casually eating an odd-looking sandwich in his underwear.

The boy wasn't affected by seeing any of his family in their underwear or even naked.

Nothing he hadn't seen before.

"G-Gabe, I didn't realize you were home!" Amy pointlessly tries to cover herself up.

"Are you kidding? Everybody else is out, perfect day to just sit around in my underwear and eat snacks like a slob."

Though she stays quiet, Amy is silently proud of the boy.

"Do you want to be slobs together?" Gabe asks of his Mom.

"Yes I do." Amy says as she smiles wide.

The mother and son spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch, watching TV and eating snacks.

Without the uncomfortable restrictions of clothes.


End file.
